K05 Senior Scientist Grant (NCCAM). Ames has published more than 450 publications and consistently ranks among the top few hundred of the most-cited-scientists in all fields; honors include The National Medal of Science & The Japan Prize. Career as pioneer/leader in: gene-regulation; genetic toxicology; mutagenesis; cancer prevention; endogenous oxidants/antioxidants; nutrition and health; mitochondrial decay; and aging. Professor of the Graduate School at U.C. Berkeley. Senior Scientist, Children's Hospital of Oakland Research Institute, with large lab in a newly renovated building. Scientific focus: ramifications of a major review showing that about 50 different human genetic diseases due to a poorer binding affinity (Km) of the mutant enzyme for the coenzyme, can be remedied by feeding high dose B vitamins which raise levels of the corresponding coenzyme; many polymorphisms also have lowered affinity of enzyme for coenzyme. We propose to expand this Km concept by: 1) Testing the effectiveness of high dose B vitamins on phenotypes caused by polymorphisms that affect the Km of enzymes for coenzyme, e.g. homocysteine accumulation in MTHFR: riboflavin; alcohol intolerance in half of Asians: niacin. 2) Testing the effectiveness of other metabolites and micronutrients.3) Determining if mitochondrial oxidative decay with age causes enzymes to lose affinity for their coenzymes and if this can be ameliorated by feeding high doses of B vitamins. Previous results showed that high doses of key mitochondrial metabolites delay mitochondrial decay and involve Km. 4) Minimizing DNA damage and cancer by optimizing micronutrient levels, particularly in the elderly. [unreadable] [unreadable]